With You I Fall
by arion2alex
Summary: Poor Abby I guess


  
Disclaimer: I don't own the characters  
rating: PG  
author's notes: I was in a bad mood the day I wrote this so I   
decided to take my frustrations out on Abby.  
  
With You I Fall  
  
  
"Luka" Abby called to him for the 3rd time "Luka" 4th time.   
  
"What do you want" he replies coldly.  
  
"I uh I just wanted to talk but it's ok." She walked out of  
his hotel room into the cold she left her coat in his room. The   
freezing rain hit her hard. The weather man said it would get below  
0 tonight.   
  
"Hey Lady" an old man yelled  
  
"yeah"  
  
"Are you lost." Abby didn't answer.  
  
"You'll catch cold dear it's only 15 degrees outside. Where's  
your coat."  
  
"I'm fine, I left my coat somewhere." She realized it was the   
3rd time she had walked past the old man's place. She had to think of  
how far she was away from her apartment and wonder why she walked the  
opposite direction of it when she left the hotel. She wished she   
would have grabbed her coat. She was only wearing a long sleeve t-shirt  
and some jeans and with the rain she was completely soaked. The rain  
was freezing as soon as it hit the ground making the sidewalks very   
slick. A block away from her apartment she slipped and fell hitting her  
head hard. She got up slowly though and continued to walk to her   
apartment. She felt her fingers tingle in pain as she closed the door  
to her apartment. Before they were numb now they were starting to   
warm up despite the fact that her apartment had no heat. She shivered  
as she walked over to the heater.   
  
"Broken, damn it I thought the super said he was going to fix  
that" She thought. She shivered as her teeth chattered. She walked  
back to the bedroom feeling oddly tired. The world spun wildly as she  
slide down the wall.   
  
!¦!¦!¦!¦!¦!¦!¦!¦!¦!¦!¦!¦!¦!¦!¦!¦!¦!¦!¦!¦!¦!¦!¦!¦!¦!¦!¦!¦!¦!¦!¦!¦!¦!¦!¦!¦!¦!¦!¦!¦!¦!¦!¦!¦!¦!¦!¦!¦!¦!¦!¦!¦!¦!¦!¦!¦!¦!¦!¦!¦!¦!¦!¦!¦!¦!¦!¦!¦!¦!¦!¦!¦!¦!¦!¦!¦!¦!¦!¦!¦  
  
"Abby, Abby are you here. Abby where are you Weaver said you   
didn't come in yesterday you didn't even call off. Abby your already 4  
hours late today. Abby are you here." Luka called walking through the  
kitchen and through out the rest of her place. Hearing her favorite   
cd come from the bedroom he called out to her "Abby I'm going to go  
and tell them to turn the heat on. I'll be back in 5."  
  
"Hey buddy tell her she's late on her rent too it was due  
yesterday."  
  
"She wasn't here yesterday."  
  
"Nope haven't seen her in a few days. Though maybe she was  
working some extra hours or had gone on vacation."  
  
"Well did you see her leave." He said getting angry  
  
"No, It wasn't my turn to watch her. She's not my responsibility."  
!¦!¦!¦!¦!¦!¦!¦!¦!¦!¦!¦!¦!¦!¦!¦!¦!¦!¦!¦!¦!¦!¦!¦!¦!¦!¦!¦!¦!¦!¦!¦!¦!¦!¦!¦!¦!¦!¦!¦!¦!¦!¦!¦!¦!¦!¦!¦!¦!¦!¦!¦!¦!¦!¦!¦!¦!¦!¦!¦!¦!¦!¦!¦!¦!¦!¦!¦!¦!¦!¦!¦!¦!¦!¦!¦!¦!¦!¦!¦!¦  
  
Bright lights, rushed voices, so hurried. Why?   
  
"Abby, can you hear me, it's Carter." her body didn't move.   
She was a deep shade of blue and it took 3 nurses to pry her knees  
from her chest. Her breathes were shallow and few and far between and  
then they stopped again. Her heart followed it's beat nonexistent   
for the 3rd time on the way to the ER.   
  
"She'll make it." Mark said in an attempt to sound convincing.  
"We'll get her back."   
  
"Luka stood by the door where they pushed him, telling him  
they would handle it. It was the same way with the mugger.   
  
Thoughts raced through Luka's head. She was his girlfriend yet  
he had ignored her. "Luka I just need to talk but it's um ok." They  
weren't her exact words but they were echoing in his head just the  
same. He wanted to follow her out. She looked hurt as she looked back  
closing the door but he just let her go. "Why should he have to follow  
her, She was a big girl she could take care of herself."   
  
"Why didn't I follow her." Luka said quietly in desperation.   
  
"It's not your fault." Mark said trying to comfort him  
  
"You could have stopped her, stopped this. You allowed her to  
do this to herself." Carter snapped bitterly.   
  
"It's not Abby fault. She wouldn't do this to herself, she was  
tired and it was cold. It dropped below 0 degrees, how could she have  
known, it was nearly 40 when she left. It started raining just as she  
left."  
  
"Luka, she completely soaked, her skin's still wrinkled, she  
had to have been walking a very long time."  
  
Luka just ignored him. He felt like it was his fault. All she  
had wanted to do was talk. Was she really asking for so much? Luka  
stared as her body jumped as Weaver shocked her yet again.   
  
"How longs she been down." Dave queried.   
  
"45 minutes since arrival. On again off again heart beat.  
We've got her temp up to 93 though which is good." Mark answered   
  
"Luka it's been to long we have to call it."  
  
"No Kerry No."  
  
"Luka" He shrugged away from her hand   
  
"No, I'll work on her myself just give me more time. Just 5  
minutes Kerry." He took her hand "Please Kerry"   
  
Kerry shook her head no as Luka whispered into Abby's ear so  
quiet no one could hear him. "Abby, please come back, I'm sorry I   
should have been there, Please don't leave me."  
  
!¦!¦!¦!¦!¦!¦!¦!¦!¦!¦!¦!¦!¦!¦!¦!¦!¦!¦!¦!¦!¦!¦!¦!¦!¦!¦!¦!¦!¦!¦!¦!¦!¦!¦!¦!¦!¦!¦!¦!¦!¦!¦!¦!¦!¦!¦!¦!¦!¦!¦!¦!¦!¦!¦!¦!¦!¦!¦!¦!¦!¦!¦!¦!¦!¦!¦!¦!¦!¦!¦!¦!¦!¦!¦!¦!¦!¦!¦!¦!¦  
  
"That's so weird and her heart just started beating again."  
Dave said  
  
"Yeah just like that." Randi said snapping her fingers.   
  
"Yeah. He must have said something important to her." Dave said  
answering her.  
  
"Yeah but you couldn't hear him could you." Randi asked  
  
"Randi." Mark scolded but the joined in. "They just shocked  
her and then her heart started beating."  
  
"Yeah but it wasn't right away." Dave replied   
  
"Do you think Luka will ever leave her side." Randi questioned.  
"He's been there all night."   
  
"Poor guy feels responsible." Dave answered "First his wife  
and kids die now Abby's unconscious.   
  
"He should feel responsible it is his fault." Carter said  
angrily   
  
Everyone ignored Carter. He was really upset about Abby and  
felt it really was Luka's fault.   
  
"You can sleep with her but you can't even listen to her."  
  
"It is none of your business Carter."   
  
"You did this to her Luka. Look at her Luka this is all your  
fault."  
  
"You don't know what you are talking about."  
  
"All she is to you is a warm body right. Only good for sex  
huh Luka."  
  
"Luka" Kerry yelled seeing Carter holding his nose blood  
pouring from it as he was slumped on the floor.   
  
Luka didn't hear her "No it's not like that Carter. You are  
wrong. It's not like that at all."   
  
"He should have taken care of her."   
  
"Lay off it Carter he feels bad enough already" Randi snapped  
at him.   
  
"I'd have broken more than his nose if he would have said  
that to me about my girlfriend." Dave said quietly to Randi  
  
!¦!¦!¦!¦!¦!¦!¦!¦!¦!¦!¦!¦!¦!¦!¦!¦!¦!¦!¦!¦!¦!¦!¦!¦!¦!¦!¦!¦!¦!¦!¦!¦!¦!¦!¦!¦!¦!¦!¦!¦!¦!¦!¦!¦!¦!¦!¦!¦!¦!¦!¦!¦!¦!¦!¦!¦!¦!¦!¦!¦!¦!¦!¦!¦!¦!¦!¦!¦!¦!¦!¦!¦!¦!¦!¦!¦!¦!¦!¦!¦  
  
Abby eyes flicked slowly open. She saw the intubation tube  
and went to reach for it but she couldn't she looked down seeing   
Luka holding it tightly to his chest sleeping.   
  
"Hold on Abby" Abby looked up and saw Kerry. "I'll get it"  
She whipsered taking Abby's right hand off the tube and replacing   
it with her own. "Breathe in Abby" Kerry said as she pulled the tube  
out. Abby felt as if she was coughing up a lung as the tube came  
out. Her coughing woke up Luka. He watched her cough, it seemed like  
she'd never stop. Her head was killing her it throbbed and felt   
swollen. The pressure applied to her brain was almost blinding. She  
was feeling incredible weak.   
  
"My head" she said just above a whisper her voice scratchy  
like a worn record.   
  
"Where does it hurt" Luka asked.   
  
Abby tried very hard to focus on him "I fell on my way home.  
I hit my head" she said using all her energy to do so.  
  
He looked at her very concerned. He looked over at Kerry.  
"Do you think she could have a bleed in her brain."   
  
"I think that's highly unlikely. She would have already bled  
out."   
  
Luka was about to answer but Abby's eyes flashed open and  
then her body went limp. He stared helplessly as the other doctors  
and nurses pushed him out of the way.   
  
!¦!¦!¦!¦!¦!¦!¦!¦!¦!¦!¦!¦!¦!¦!¦!¦!¦!¦!¦!¦!¦!¦!¦!¦!¦!¦!¦!¦!¦!¦!¦!¦!¦!¦!¦!¦!¦!¦!¦!¦!¦!¦!¦!¦!¦!¦!¦!¦!¦!¦!¦!¦!¦!¦!¦!¦!¦!¦!¦!¦!¦!¦!¦!¦!¦!¦!¦!¦!¦!¦!¦!¦!¦!¦!¦!¦!¦!¦!¦!¦  
  
"Luka" Kerry started gently "You were right."  
  
"Little good that does now" he said staring at the glass in  
front of him as he sat on the edge of the roof at Abby's apartment  
building.   
  
"Luka" He cut her off  
  
"Just leave me alone Kerry. I'm fine so don't ask, I don't   
care if your sorry and yes the funeral was beautiful." He said   
answering all the question people had asked him today. It was bad  
enough that he had to bury one more person he loved. He hated how  
people tend to flock to those when something bad happens. He just  
wanted to be alone didn't anyone understand that?  
  
"I'm just concerned that's all Luka. I know how much this."  
he cut her off again  
  
"No, you don't know how much this hurts or even what I'm   
feeling so get away from me." He said bitterly "Now" He screamed   
at her. She walked away as he threw the bottle over the edge. He  
knew it would be easy to follow it. "No more pain" he thought as   
he stood up.   
  



End file.
